codsocialfandomcom-20200215-history
Campers
'''Campers '''are a common multiplayer enemy in just about every Call of Duty game. They are infamous for staying in one spot for the whole match, refusing to move from that spot. They think that this is an "ub3r l33t" tactic, when it is actually one of the noobiest tactics out there. They are hated by EVERY SINGLE HUMAN BEING else. How to tell if someone is camping *Take a look at your UAV/Recon Plane. If an enemy isn't moving from one spot, they are almost certainly camping. *Keep an ear out for a Tactical Insertion being popped repeatedly. *If you suspect the camper is using Cold-Blooded/Camoflague, try Spectator mode. Campers often get over-confident and let their guard down. If you're lucky, you might be able to pinpoint their location. Fighting campers Obviously, campers need to be dealt with as soon as possible. The AC-130 and Chopper Gunner are very effective. If you're lucky, you might stop them calling in ''their ''killstreak - nothing is funnier, or more satisfying, than watching a camper's reaction to dying one kill away from a nuke. Team-mates may also be willing to "patrol" the area for campers. How to camp Don't camp or Chuck Norris will come to your house while you are sleeping and kill you with his dual Micro-Uzis. If, however, you are like Seijana and the above doesn't deter you, you should consider first your approach. Do you want to camp openly, like a human turret, or do you want to camp more stealthily, in order to spring an ambush, or something else? If you intend to camp openly, a light machine gun is your best option, since you can spray and pray if the enemy team decides they want revenge. It is also more effective at close range, especially if you have an ADS speed bonus, like Sleight of Hand Pro. If you can, you should find some way of protecting youself from explosives since an unscrupulous opponent may decide to flush you out with a well-placed tube round. Flak Jacket in World at War and Black Ops is ideal. In Call of Duty 4, use Juggernaut. In Modern Warfare 2, camping is exceptionally difficult. Blast shield is a good idea, since you hopefully won't need a wide field of view. However, this is no guarantee. Watch out for those noob tubers! If you are taking a more stealthy approach, a less conspicuous weapon is a better option, especially if you can affort to suppress it. For the hardcore or confident, a sniper is a very good choice, especially since on CoD4, WaW and MW2 it confers a ghilliesuit, VERY handy for stealthy camping for obvious reasons. If you are sniping, find a concealed vantage point with good lines of sight to the most popular approach, since only wily or determined opponents will take a longer, alternate route to you. In case of this, claymores or a camera spike in Black Ops are brilliant for watching your back, since to bypass these most opponents will have to destroy them, thus alerting you to their presence. As an aside on watching your back, it is a MUST for any camper, especially in MW2 and Black Ops. No camper wants to die a humiliating death by a shot to the back, so you should stay on your toes, if you are camping in a building and the attention is on you, change hiding places with each kill or string of kills, so they will either make a fatal mistake upon entry or enter cautiously, giving you time to spring the ambush. And that brings my advice on stationary gameplay to a close. Happy Camping!